youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Berlioz
Berlioz is a character from The Aristocats. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: He is one of Duchess's kittens and one of Stephen Squirrelsky's friends. plays Dinah in Rapunzel in Wonderland He is a kitten plays Yupi In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove He is a baby plays Young Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Fire Nation Prince plays Michael Darling in Kermit Pan He is a boy plays Hogarth Hughes in The Iron Foofur plays Vincent Leary in Edmond in New York He is Mrs. Leary's youngest child plays Gunther Gibson in Oliver and plays Kitten Edmond in Rock-A-Mickey He is a white kitten plays Jake in and the Neverland Pirates (MichaelSar12isBck style) He is a pirate plays Tails in Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2, Basil Heroes and Basil the Mouse (SatAM) plays Arlo in The Good Kitten (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Portrayals: *In the Aristowolves - played by Puppy Krypto *In The Aristomice - played by Jaq *In The Aristohanas - Berlioz played by Pinocchio *In The AristoDogs - played by Patch *In The Aristomammals (Julian Bernardino Style) - played by Roo *In The Aristocats (TomandCleocatra Style) - is played by Robespierre *In The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) - is played by Jerry Mouse Jr. *In The Aristo-Wild Cats - is played by Young Bagheera Gallery: 2621-3.jpg Berlioz.jpg Berlioz-The-Aristocats-Bow-Tie.png Berlioz-0.jpg Berlioz.gif 430741_1272469337837_full.jpg|He Was So Happy bandicam 2018-11-11 19-16-56-186.jpg|Berlioz is Playing the Piano Berlioz x rebecca from wreckingball1234 on deviantart.jpg|Berlioz and Rebecca Are in Love Trivia *His, Toulouse, and Marie's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since a copy of Berlioz is seen in Skunkules. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Kittens Category:Black Characters Category:Cats Category:Red Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Pickle Category:P.U.! (Stinky Swamp Song) Category:Youngest Characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Animals